Ms Perfect Imperfect
by xox-Kirari Momo-xox
Summary: Mimi is a normal girl for herself, but she doesn't like it when she's compared by her relatives from her parents, which are actually the two rivals for life; Kei Takishima and Hikari.. uh... Anyway... Read and Review. OC and AU


**Ms. Perfect Imperfect**

**Summary: ** Who would think that our cute couple of S.A. would really go together in this story? And what's more, they'll have someone special! A Kei x Hikari story which starts with a simple girl, not as simple as you think… She fails in every subject of her class. She fails in P.E. because she doesn't want to run, not good in English, fails in basic math, not good in art, EVERYTHING! But when a transferee came, her life changes like a lazy caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly. What will happen to our protagonist? Will she be able to find out the real story behind her parents and her own self? RxR

(A/N: uh… guys looky here first! I just want to say that our protagonist will be the one who's going to narrate and FYI it's in present time and she tells what happens to her! Enjoy! :D )

_Chapter 1: __**A typical Life**_

_TMS (This is Mimi speaking, more classified as POV)_

_Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail! UGH! Why do they keep telling me what to do? My classmates tease me, I don't have friends, my teachers always scold me, my mom is always caring about the things I do in school and worst of all, My father is always giving me a hard time after school because of my school performance! Stupid idiot people! UGH!_

_Hi! I'm Yukiharu Takishima! Often called "Mimi" because I hate my name, and it's for boys so call me Mimi instead… Your average, I mean __**dumb**__ 17-year-old girl as always! The text above that you saw came from my backfire diary which I always keep in case I wanted to backstab someone. I saw my mom's when I was 8 and there were so many records of backstabs for my father… I don't even know why those two got together and had me… but as always, I only think I'm adopted, like I care at all… So, my typical life is what I am contented right now and anyone who gets in the way is going down! Like I even win… I never win my fights with larger people than me or normal people, since I'm just small (and not strong); 5"5 is enough to describe my height._

_In my class, they call me "Ms. Failure" and I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me __**at all**__! My highest grade is 78 and lowest is 75, and I almost failed grade school. My own father got angry at the school and told them to make me repeat from 1__st__ grade, so I was cheap, and started to think I'm adopted. Well, for now, I got to go to school so see ya later, Di! ~_

_ … nekOmimi-chan …_

_END OF TMS_

"Mimi-chan! You got to go now; the driver's waiting for you! Don't forget to take care of my art materials!" _That's my mom! Well I don't know why she doesn't know how to cook but she's very good in art, and she's now yelling like I'm a mountain away from her…_

"Yes mom! Don't worry; I don't need those so I just putted it in your 4th room! Got to go now ma, see ya later!" _I replied, and still as bored as ever._

_This is my normal life. Going to school and fail again my subjects… How unlucky am I? UGH!_

"Class! I want you to meet our new classmate, Shina-chan! She is a very smart and humble child because we offered her to be one of the Special a student number 5 but she still refused. Let's give her a hand!" _That's good! UGH! Makes me feel sick! This transfer seems nothing to me. Dunnow what's up._

"Hi! I'm Shina Karino, nice to meet you!" _Woah! And incredibly no care! I know your name already! But to be nice, this person looks genius, let's make friends!_

"Hi! Nice to meet you too! I'm-"

"Yukiharu Takishima. What a wonderful name!" _What the- This person pisses me off! She doesn't care at all and she even knows my full name! UGH!_

"You can call me Mimi, Karino-san!" _Haha! Top that you Ms. A! Let's see your reaction!_

"You can call me Shina too! You don't need to be so formal Mimi-chan! _I love you mom! You're right about her! She's pretty but, I think she doesn't care about her appearance… he_"

(A/N: When there are italiced words inside these [""] it means that it is the thought of the currently speaking person and not Mimi… forgot to tell, sorry!)

"Sure thing, Shina-chan. Ask me anything if you have problems okay? You can count on me!" _Not! BLEH! No way would I take care of your snitty bitty problems, I have mine to take care of!_

_-END OF CLASSES-_

_**Beep! Beep!**_

"Oh! Bye Shina-chan! See you tomorrow! My car is here already! "_I said to her. Still as fake as ever… Hope she doesn't notice it soon._

"Wow! You have a limousine! Cool! I wish I could ride one! Oh! Sorry, you gotta go now right? Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

- Takishima Residence -

"How was School darling?" _Why do moms repeat what they always say every time their children came from school?_

"I met a new friend Mom and dad…" _So I replied_

"Well isn't that great! UGH!" _Wow, they even had the same thing to say and now they're fighting over a little thing… But their glares sure are scary…_

"Her name is Karino Shina. And stop fighting over a little thing."

"Ah—did you say, Karino? Did you hear that Takishima! I mean, Kei?" _Mom asked me and Dad_

"Uh… yeah. I said Karino Shina. That's her name. Why?" _of course, I replied_

"That would be-… Mimi, tomorrow when you go to school, go ask her who her parents are, where they live and how old are her parents... okay?" _Mom said, and I was shocked. My mouth began to open and utter…_

"No way! Why would I do that? That would be sooo- EMBARASSING mom! We just met today and you want me o ask Personal Things about her? What the hell is that?" _I answered. I can't control my temper so that's why I shouted._

- NEXT DAY-

"DON'T FORGET TO ASK HER!"

**TBC**!

Sorry guys… Until there… I'll post the second Chapter as soon as possible! But first, how was it? Don't forget to review! :D


End file.
